You Can Say That Again
by LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker
Summary: Bakura and Seto hardly notice each other, but will a kitchen accident and Seto's timely arrival spark something between the two? BakuraSeto Complete
1. Part 1 Timely Arrival

Leo: I must do disclaimer: I don't own anything here, not even myself (mom owns that). I absolutely love the Seto/Bakura combo (Antagoshipping), why I don't know, but this is indeed one of those, My plan is to make this a three part, but you know that sometimes that doesn't happen. So I hope you like it.  
Bakura: I'm in it, what's not to like?

I was standing in the kitchen. Everything was a terrible mess. I tried so hard. I did. I risked my masculinity, dinity and pride to do this. And I failed so horribly that I was considering drowning my self in the bathtub.

My last hope was snagged from under me when I saw black smoke arise from the oven. I opened it and pulled it out cursing aloud as I burnt my hand on the hot pan. Oven mits were no where to be seen and I was now leaning over the sink with my hand submerged in dirty dish water.

I wrapped my hand I a towel and stood there leaning against the counter. Dishes were broken, utensil scattered about, and burnt food everywhere. I almost wanted to cry. It was made worse when I slipped on a wet spot on floor and fell into another counter. I tried to catch myself, but upon my grabbing something to break my fall, I pulled more dishes down with me.

I sat on the floor, now with a gash in my arm from shattered china. I, the great King of Thieves of the Ancient world was a complete and utter failure and managed to wound myself cooking dinner. My masculinity aside, I let it out. I looked down at the floor, through watery eyes and watched the tears fall.

Maybe Yami was right, maybe I was nothing more than just a common thief. I didn't seem to be able to do anything else right. I attempted to gather the mess I made into one big pile on the floor. The door opened, knocking into me.

"Ryou what are you...Bakura?"

I looked up and furiously wiped the tears from my eyes. There was no way I was letting the great CEO of Kaiba corp. see me cry.

"Why are YOU here? There's this thing called knocking." I growled.

"I was looking for Ryou...What happened here?" He looked around, surprise in his normally cold eyes.

"What's it to you?" I snarled. "And what do you need with Ryou?"

"Look, I still go to school with him, we've got a project due and he's my parter. If you have no intentions of murdering me in one of your disturbing ways, then I'd like to wait here for him."

"Why do you even go to school? You're filthy rich, you don't need an education." I said snorting.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Seto replied leaning against the door. He was looking at me in a mocking sort of way. It wasn't hard to see what happened. He just wanted the satisfaction of me admitting it. Well, sorry to you Kaiba, I have no intention of giving you that pleasure, you sadistic bastard.

I stood up shakily. Grabbing the towel and placing it on my arm to staunch the bleeding. I grabbed the trash can and began to pile things into it, mainly broken china and anything I may have burned. I was almost expecting the stove to just erupt into flames at any moment, even if it was turned off.

At least Marik wasn't here to laugh at me. And he calls himself a friend and fellow yami...And I don't even want to go into the raging fit of laughter Mr. high and mighty, holier than thou, Pharaoh Yami would be sporting.

It almost surprised me that sadistic bastard here, wasn't laughing at me. Hell if I'd been on the outside, I'd have been laughing too. But I'm the humiliated one here. I wish I could just slam my head in a car door and make it go away, but that would only add a headache to it...

I heard something fall into the trash can, the funny thing was I was on the other side of the kitchen...I turned around to see Mr. bigshot actually picking up broken bits of dishes and sweeping the smaller stuff into a pile with the broom that had been leaning against the wall...I almost dropped what I was holding.

Me and Kaiba...Never been friends, never said a kind word to each other (but remember I don't say nice things to anyone) and most importantly did not acknowledge each other's exhistance. So I was finding it odd that: a.) he was in my house with Ryou not there and b.) helping me to clean the disaster that I made. 

I was pissed off at myself and really didn't show appriciation well when I was mad, so I kept my mouth shut and let him help me.

I walked back over to place the dishes that survived in the sink. I turned back walking over that same wet spot. I slid and landed on my back, right into my pile of broken dishes. I cried out, feeling the sharp edges burying themselves into my back.

"Bakura?" Seto said in question looking over the counter to see why I was screaming morbidly. "Oh my god! Are you okay!" Yes, I'm just god-damned peachy! Yes, greatest day ever! I thought, crying, but from pain this time.

Seto rushed over to help me off the floor. I shrieked as he lifted me off the broken china. I could still feel the pieces that had imbedded themselves into my back.

"You're not real kitchen cautious, are you?"

"Well thank you for pointing out my flaws, you bastard. If you're going to critisize me, turn around and put me back on that floor and I'll get myself up If I haven't paralyzed myself. I'd rather die than have you critisize me in my own kitchen!" I screamed in horrible pain.

I was expecting him to put me back on the floor, I really was. Instead he stopped, moved to the other side of me and actually picked me up and walked me into the living room. He stopped in front of the couch. Ryou would have flipped if he'd put me on that couch, with blood all over me and god knows what else.

I suppose Kaiba figured that. He set me down, leaving me to stand whimpering as my back arched from the searing pain. He took off his jacket, you know the long one that flows all cool like behind him. Granted, I don't think he's cool, it's just his jacket, yeah it's JUST the jacket! Well anyways, look what you made me do! I'm off subject now... Okay well he draped his jacket over the couch before picking me up and placing me on the couch.

I was about stunned. I growled and looked away. He went back into the kitchen and came out with a wet cloth.

"Clean the wound on your arms, I'm going to look for a first aid kit, because I assume you don't know where it would be. " I hate him, he was right, I had no clue. Though I probably should.

The front door opened and Malik walked in with that big psycho grin.

"Hey Kura! How are yo- What the hell happened to you? You look like you got attacked!"

"There's this damn thing they call a freaking doorbell! USE IT NEXT TIME!" I screamed, my suspicions confirmed. The gods hated me. They were going to make me suffer, so they cursed me with bad cooking, sent a sadistic bastard (Kaiba) to save me and Malik, who would laugh at me for eternity. But it gets better, where there's Malik, there's...

"Hey! Kura! Malik wanted to come say hi, and bug you for a while."

...Marik

I wanted to kill myself. Painfully. With something sharp. If I didn't Ryou certainly would. Not that he was violent, but when he would walk into that kitchen and see it like that...he would be...

And then Seto walked downstairs. Malik and Marik looked at him, he looked back. I didn't like where this was going...Luckily I was saved! Ryou took that moment to walk through the front door, which was wide open.

"Malik? Marik? Seto? What's going on?" He questioned in that soft girly tone of his.

I shifted painfully. Not liking the silence.

"I'm here for the project we have to do, you told me to wait for you if you weren't here." Seto answered simply.

"Okay, why are the Ishtars here?" Ryou asked looking at the two.

"Came to say hi! Bug Kura a bit, you know the usual."

"Okay this is wonderful and all, but somebody please! I'm begging! I'd get on my knees if I could, but please get this glass out of my back!" I said in pain as it began to burn again.

Seto snapped to as if he'd just remembered..He knew, bastard just wanted me to suffer. He stepped over to where I was sitting. He'd found the first aid kit, thank what ever god that still loved me. He pushed me foward slightly.

"I can't get to it like this..." Seto said, sliding me forward and sitting behind me.

"Yami, what on earth happened?" Ryou, my Hikari, asked me.

I sighed. "Go look in your kitchen." He does and he walks out, looks at me and looks back into his kitchen. I wince as Kaiba pulled a chunk of glass out of my back.

Ryou looks at me, but it's not the angry look I was expecting. I was expecting him to chase me with a butcher knife or something...But then again, that's somthing I would do...

"You tried to cook here by yourself?" He asked almost sympathetically.

I only nodded, and got angry as I heard Malik and Marik's snickers begin to grow into laughter. Bastards...

"Ow!" I arched my back, grabbing the couch cusion.

"You should have waited, yami. I'd have helped you." Ryou sighed and walked over to help Kaiba pluck glass shards out of me.

"You can't cook?" Malik chuckled.

"Go to hell Malik."

"But it's just so ironic don't you think? You the great king of thieves! Undying spirit, killing himself in the kitchen! Of all places!" Marik laughed, tears comming to his eyes.

Despite how painful it was, I stood up and punched Marik. Seto pulled me back down on the couch, to continue.

"You couldn't do any better, you freak!" I screamed angrily.

"And now he shrieks like a girl!" Malik laughed along with his yami. Then the phone started to ring.

"Go home, Ishtar! And take your damn yami with you!" It rang again. I grabbed the phone off the coffee table before Ryou could reach it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" I yelled into the reciever.

"...Don't you think it's a little immature to scream at the telephone?" ...It was the pharaoh...great.

"What do YOU want?"

"Let me talk to Ryou." He said.

"Screw you, go to hell, I hope you die!" I clicked the off button and threw the phone across the room. It started to ring again and Ryou ran to answer it.

"I think I got all of it. How does it feel?" Kaiba asked. I replied in my normal manner.

"It hurts like hell." I pulled away from him. And tried to stand up. Notice I said 'tried'. I fell down nearly smashing my head on the coffee table. Kaiba picked me up. Damn him and his strong body. I looked like such a freakin weakling.

"I can carry myself Kaiba." I growled, narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah, you just did a great job of proving it." He said in a growl equal to mine.

"You know what? I told you that you could leave me in that kitchen! I don't want your help!"

"Well too damn bad! You're getting it! So shut up and let me do my good deed for the day!"

"'Good deed for the day?' Since when do you care about helping people? Mr. I'm rich so I don't give a crap!"

"LOOK! SHUT UP! QUIT SQUIRMING AND JUST DEAL WITH IT!" I silenced. Shocked that he could yell like that...Like me. It was almost intriuguing...

"Who'da thought...Bakura being silenced by the Pharaoh's high priest...Kinda funny..."Marik laughed.

"I'm not a high priest and this isn't ancient Egypt, so screw you freak!" Seto retorted kicking a pillow up at Marik's face. 

I was in awe. He was so...I dunno, like me...I didn't say anything else. I couldn't find anything insulting to say, because well I lost my reasoning to insult him. Now Marik...on the other hand...

"Go home you idiots!" I kicked one of my shoes off and at them.

"Aww...come on Baku! You wouldn't ditch us to go play with the priest would you?"

"Look you!" I said blushing furiously at the thought. Okay, so Kaiba was appealing...and he hated Yami...But me and him...nah...we never said word one to each other...But then again...Damn it stop thinking like that!

"Listen you blonde headed moron, I'm not a damn priest, from freakin Egypt, now go home!" Kaiba set me on the couch and pushed Malik out the door. He actually threw Marik out...Ra that man became my best friend at that moment. If it wasn't for the fact that it would've looked wierd I'da hugged him...

Then in through that very door that Marik was just thrown out, the Pharaoh walked in.

"What are YOU doing here?" I yelled for the umpteenth time.

"I'm here to talk to Ryou." He said in his 'high and mighty' voice.

"Hey! I'm here to work on our report! So if you don't mind-"

"You could always pay someone to do it." I said simply. He looked down at him as if he'd just realized it for the first time.

"You are right. I could actually...Okay I'll take care of our report Ryou." He turned to leave. I looked over to see Yami and Ryou together. I hated the fact that Ryou was dating him...I hated that stupid pharaoh! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Pharaoh!

"Don't leave me with them!" I cried out expecting him to just keep going. I just wanted to get my last complaint in before he left.

It surprised me when he stopped and looked back at me. He then looked up at Yami and Ryou who were beginning stage one of their sucking face session. He walked over to me and pulled me off the couch, picked me up and walked out our front door. All the while I'm just totally dumbfounded by the fact that he actually felt the pity to save me from that horrible fate.

He opened the door to his limo. I was gonna ride in a limo! He helped me in and closed the door as he slid in next to me. I looked at him questioningly.

"I'm not evil enough to subject you to that...Give me some credit here." He said looking away as if embarassed.

"Well thanks, if it means anything to ya." I said as my stomach growled.

"You hungry? Well I guess you would be, especially after seeing the number you did to that kitchen." He chuckled.

"Go to hell." I turned my head to look out the other window. "So what if I'm not efficient in the kitchen..." I huffed.

"It's okay, the point was: I've got plenty of time and someone to entertain, so would you like something to eat?" He looked at me, completely serious.

Hot damn...Never thought I would be treated by Kaiba. At first I wasn't sure what to say...What are you supposed say to the richest guy in Japan? But my stomach quickly decided for me.

"Actually that would be nice." "Then it's decided. Where would you like to eat?"

"You pick." I said shrugging. His attitude seemed to change from before and I was kind of liking the nicerish (if that's a word) Kaiba.

"You don't like to make things easy do you?"

"No."

"Well, give me a hint at least?"

"I dunno...I like seafood. I can't cook it but I like it."

"That helps a little." He leaned forward toward the driver and gave instructions to where he wanted to go. "This only means you can't complain where we go." He looked over at me.

"Hey, that wasn't in the contract." "Tch. Anyways how's your back?"

"There's no more glass in it, that's always good. But I almost feel sorry for leaving Ryou to clean that kitchen..."

"...ahem..." Kaiba coughed.

"OKAY! Fine I don't feel sorry! In fact he deserves it! For dating that damn migit pharaoh! I hope he falls on glass!"

"Like you did?"

"Yes! Like I did! Then I can laugh at him, for forgetting how to walk! Damn pharaoh." I seethed getting myself angry.

"It's gonna be okay. Just don't envision what they'll be doing in that kitchen after they're done cleaning it and you'll be alright." He said, which grossed me out completely.

I think it surprised him when I slammed my head against the window. I wanted that picture out of my head...I had to eat in that kitchen...Ewww...

"Thank you, I'm going to have to throw up now."

"I'm glad I'm not the only person who detests Yami." He said sitting back into the seat, making himself more comfortable.

"I hate him! I do! He's nosy! Stuck up! Obsessed with duel monsters! Can't even pretend to say something remotely decent to me! Even if I haven't done anything wrong! I hope he just-! OOH! I hate him!" The great thing about that outburst was that Kaiba seemed completely unaffected by it and was actually nodding along with me.

"We need to find you a change of clothing." Kaiba said after a moment of silence. "You're still covered in blood."

"You left your jacket at the house." I said realizing.

"That's okay, I'll get another one. I'm filthy rich remember?" He smirked.

"Ask me if I could forget? I'm in a like million dollar limo!"

"Not that expensive, I don't think...Oh hell I don't remember..."

"You're just saying that, but you know I'm right."

"So maybe you are. But I suppose now I have a reason to spend some money."

"On me?"

"Why not?" He shrugged. "I rarely spend it on myself. There's nothing that I'm in dire need of. And sometimes it's fun to just blow cash, everyone does it."

"Wow, okay, talk about making me uncomfortable..."

"What? I CAN be nice, despite popular belief."

"Well, to me? I wasn't expecting it. I doubted you even knew who I was."

"How could I forget? You almost toasted Yami in battle city, or came closer to it than any other. That's impressive, if you ask me."

"Yeah, well he just has dumb luck...Wait! You remembered that?"

"Yes and I was quite intrigued. Marik was kinda intriguing too, but you're better to look at."

Holy whoa! Direct flirting here! Of course, I'm not saying it's a bad thing...

"Marik's a freak. And of course I'm better to look at! My face doesn't do that freaky face-warp thing1!"

"That was disturbing wasn't it?"

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"We'll be there in a minute actually."

"It better be expensive, Kaiba." I smirked and I swear he blushed!

"It will, you can count on that."

I vehicle stopped. He opened his door and pulled me out, being ever so gentle, considering my back was a gashed up. It still burned, but at least the bleeding had stopped.

He was right, the area did look expensive. It was a nice little shopping district. He closed the door and spoke for a moment with his driver. After that the limo pulled away and he approached me.

"Shall we go?" I nodded and he led me into a store. When we walked in I remembered that he was going to buy clothes for me to change into. Which was a good thing, considering I was getting strange looks from people, who just happened to notice the huge patch of dried blood staining the back of my blue striped shirt.

"Let's find something that's dark in color, that'll make it less obvious you mutilated your self." He said walking ahead of me. I followed aimlessly.

"Hey! I didn't do it on purpose! If I had it would had been in an easier to reach place for sure!"

"Yes, like you stabbing yourself in the arm?"

"Don't hate on me because I'm different." I pouted.

"Don't 'hate on you'? You're getting too acustomed to the modern culture and slang."

"I thought that was a good thing?" I asked following behind as we wandered, looking for the right kind of stuff. I was just going to let him find something and play 'doll' with me for a while.

"It all depends. I think I like you better when you're speaking with the mindset of an ancient, Egytpian. You sound so imposing! You make Yami seem insignificant! You sound untainted by the laziness and stupidity of the modern world."

I stopped. For someone who never spoke to me, he seemed to think hightly of me. "Why'd you bring me here?" I asked with out thinking.

"Because I like you." He said simply. "And I have every intention of making you mine."

I was taken back slightly. Okay, a little more than slightly... I had no idea that he even noticed me, let alone had such feelings. It kind of excited me. And his declaration of his determination to win me over.

"So then I'm guess that you having to do a project with Ryou was an excuse...To come over to see me?"

"Glad you catch on quickly. I'd already paid someone for that silly little project. I was just hoping I'd get a shot at making my first move. Luckily for me, I got there just in time to save you from getting yourself killed in the kitchen. Yami coming over really helped too, seeing as how he distracted Ryou. I guess fate played my way, huh?" The tall CEO smirked. I was impressed by his tactics.

"I thought you didn't believe I fate?" I said giving him a smile.

"I said I don't believe in magic and Pharaohs, my supposed priestlyness, if that even counts as a word, and living duel monsters, I said nothing about not believing in the simple concept of things happening for a reason, or for a certain purpose which benefits a single person." He said flashing a smile back at me.

For such the cold person he was to others, he seemed so...what's the word I'm looking for... 'Open', with me.

"Look at me, now I'm the one intrigued." I actually blushed, and damn it all he noticed.

"Well, then do I get the pleasure of calling this a date," He smirked tilting my head up to look at him.

"Yes.' I whispered. My heart thumped in my chest. Kaiba was definately appealing, both in personality and in body.

"Now let's find you some clothes, Shell we?" I nodded.  
We browsed for awhile before he pulled somthing off a clothes rack. It was a red, button up t-shirt, meant to me tight fitting.

"That would look so hot on you." He said pressing it against me. Me looked up at my blushing face.

"Geeze, Bakura, is that the shirt or your face I'm looking at?" He chuckled, continuing to walk. I followed.

I store lady walked up and asked us if we needed help. With out thinking I spoke.

"I want leather." Seto looked at me, with one brow raised.

"Right this way then sir." The lady said. I walked past Seto, sticking my tongue out. He followed promptly.

I looked at my selection. I pulled some leather pant from a shelf. I placed them to my hips and looked down at them. They would be nice...Nice soft leather... I looked up and grinned, laughing to myself as I saw Seto nearly drooling on himself.

"So, what do YOU think Seto?" I said, trying to sound as sexy as I could, which was not hard.

"It's..." He took in a breath. "That's great, that'll look great." Ha! I got my payback for him making me turn red!

"I guess that'll do then." I smiled as cutely as I could. I'm surprised he didn't melt right there, though I think he almost did.

I walked to the changing room.

"Is someone a little shy?" He says with that smirk, the one that makes me blush. I stuck my tongue out and ran into the room. I changed, rather quickly and walked out.

His jaw fell open. He liked what he saw, that was for sure.

"If your back okay?" He asked after picking up his jaw and after he recovered from his shock of just how damn good looking I was!

"I'm wearing the wife beater, I had on earlier, underneath this one, so It's somewhat protected, and I don't want to ruin my new shirt." I winked, and he blushed again.

"Well it is red, so it would at least blend..." He chuckled.

"Oh! Meanie!" I poked him. He just continued laughing as we made our way to the check out. Some where in that time I'd managed to twine my arm around his. Kaiba set the tags on the counter.

"Is that all sir?" The lady asked, she was nervous, she knew who Kaiba was. I mean after all, who didn't?

"Yes, unless you want something else?" He looked down at me, relishing in my blush. I noticed I'd blushed more in that galf an hour than the entire rest of my very LONG life...Oh But I was gonna get him back.

He jumped, with this look of surprise on his face, when my hand wandered. He gave me a look and I chuckled.

We walked out and I burst in to tear bringing laughter.

"Well thank you!" He looked at me trying desperately to conrtol the red shade he was turning. "But grabbing my ass in public! What am I gonna do with you? You're a bigger flirt than I am!" He continued huffing.

I twined my arm around his and walked close to him as we made our way to our next destination.

"Oh I hope you're happy!"

"Tch, you know I am! And you got a nice ass, I must say!" I smirked.

"That's not fair!" He wrapped his arm around me. He was acting all upset, but he liked it, any fool could see that.

"You know, I wish I'd gotten to know you sooner..." I said absentmindedly. " I mean, I'm just plain having fun!"

"I'm glad, I must be doing something right then. Shall we go to lunch now? I can hear your stomach again."

I realized that my stomach was indeed growling again. Like it was when I had begun my cooking experiment. My back was still a little sore too...But I felt a little better about myself. And It was especially funny, that the pharaoh had his eyes on Kaiba for the longest time! He couldn't get him and it was because Kaiba had eyes for me! Score one for the thief, zero for the pharaoh!

So we made our way to a nice little resteraunt that was on the pier, on the far side of the shopping district. This would be nice. 

1 Okay for those who've watched the Anime, they know full well what I'm talking about. It's that frightening thing that Marik's face does, where it stretches...It's just...creepy.

Leo: well? Good? bad? Keep? Set computer on fire and do an indian dance? Tell me what you think! Review! Bakura: Yea! Please?  
Seto: I'm not pleading with you!  
Leo: ..:Nudges Seto.  
Seto: Okay! Please? 


	2. Part 2 Interuptions

Leo: Yeah huh! I'm back with part 2! Go me! Some one read it and liked! I'm all happy inside now! And I don't have to light my computer on fire! Thank you, to Sweetlilbee (What a cute name) I will write more! To 'Nameless One' I thought it would be great if Bakura the big tough all powerful tomb thief, nearly massacres himself! If Yami wanted him dead in Egypt he should have just locked him in a room with kitchen utensils. To Chesuli, who's always there to read my stories (even if they should suck): the characters are much different in this story than they are in "Going Under". This is my way of getting all views of what the characters could possibly be. Except Bakura, he's pretty must the same all the way around. I'm glad you liked their conversation in the kitchen! I worked hard to think up that part. About the whole bleeding and towel thing, if you press a wound hard enough with something, the blood will clot and stop the bleeding, so if you press hard enough it will close even with the towels absorbency (trust me on this! Personal experience! And in the kitchen too, funny huh?) the towel is just handy for damage control, cause if he gets blood on Ryou's carpet...oh..let's not even paint that image!  
Bakura: Yeah yeah, get on with it.  
Seto: Can we get to the important parts! I just want to get this over with!  
Leo: Yeah, right..you just want to kiss Kura!  
Seto: What?  
Bakura: Really now?  
Seto: No.  
Leo: Your blushing!  
Seto: Just get to the next damn part!  
Leo: Okay! Part two! This is in Seto's point of View! 

You Can Say That Again Part 2 Dining With A Kaiba

He's absolutely gorgeous! You tell anyone I said something that cheesy and you'll be hearing from my personal retailiations department! Trust me on that! Anyway...what was I say? Oh right, he's like a masterpiece! I'm not obsessed! I know you didn't say that but you're thinking it!

Okay, so perhaps I am obsessed...But I'm Seto Kaiba, richest man in Japan! (That Rhymed..cool) I can have anything I want! But I've never wanted anything like him before. I must say I was so incredibly lucky to happen to chance upon the opportunity to 'save him', so to speak, from himself...And Ryou played along very well! Telling Yami to come over was the best thing he could have done. But then he WAS paying back the favor he owed me.

Did I tell Bakura I put Ryou up to this? Of course not! Tch! I'm not stupid! I know that he'd have probably decked me, not that I couldn't take it, but that really wouldn't have helped me now would it?

As you can see, from my little scheme, I was not very confident in so much as getting the thief's attention. Partially due to the fact that we never so much as spoke to each other before. Why do I have an attraction to him then? Simple: He's wicked, twisted, Hates Yami, has cute little random outbursts, and is just beautiful! Okay, so maybe you can't really understand that well what I mean but you'll see! I'm rarely wrong! (When I am, just hope you're not the one to tell me that)

After adorning him in nice new, not blood stained, (very hot) clothes, we found ourselves in a nice little resteraunt. I didn't really take in the details of the place, because I was too busy taking in every detail of the white haired human shaped god hanging on to my arm.

I was relieved that he was easy to sway. Actually quite easy, considering he grabbed my ass in a public place. I shook my head free of the thought as I could feel my face heat up. He looked up a me and smirked. It was one of those 'I'm up to something nah! nah!' smirks. I smiled anyway. It couldn't be that bad, I mean he was still hanging on my arm so...

I looked down at him. The only way you could tell he's injured himself was the bandage on his arm from where he cut himself. Luckly I managed to get it bandaged while he was bitching out Malik or Marik, or which ever one it was. Those two are complete freaks...Plain and simple.

But I'm not talking about them! Or I could go into an entire story about why they are freaks, but I won't scare you away with the facts. Of course I might scare away myself first...Can you do that? Hey! Quit laughing at me! Who do you think I have to ask these kind of questions to? I really don't need people thinking I'm crazy, even though I quite possibly am...so I can't exactly just say them out loud I'm the president of a huge company! Damn it I said quit laughing! And now I'm off topic again!

Okay, now that your done in your hysterics...I spoke briefly with the waiter. He took us to a nice area by a window. He sat across from me. We ordered drinks and the man left.

"This is nice, Kaiba, or can I call you Seto?" he smiled again, leaning forward putting his elbow on the table and folding his hand together under his chin.

"You can call me Seto, it sounds more personal."

"Then I will, Seto."

I went to say something when I heard a voice call out my name. I looked up and saw one of the most annoying people in the entire city of Domino walking toward us. Of course Bakura didn't see him because his back was to him.

"Hey Kaiba! Whatcha doin here?" The thickly New Yorken (or how ever the hell it's said) accented voice of Joey Wheeler (first class idiot) sounded.

"Why do you insist on talking to me like we're...friends?" I spat out the last word with distaste. I couldn't, and still can't, picture myself actually tolerating his presence for more than fifteen seconds at a time.

"Geeze man, you'd think we never went through all those crazy adventures togetha! Do ya got ta be so cold, man?"

"Yes, yes I do." I got a chuckled out of Bakura for that one. "What are you doing in a place like this? Isn't it a little expensive for a dog like you?"

"I'm not a damn dog, Kaiba! And I'm with Otogi!"

"How fitting a dog with its master."

"Grrr...Oh, Ryou! I didn't see ya there! How are you buddy?" Joey looked down at Bakura and gave him a 'friendly' smack on the back. I winced when I heard Bakura howl out in pain. I stood up and grabbed Joey by the collar, before Bakura could. Because we all know what Bakura does to people who piss him off...And as much as I hated the moron, he didn't need to die...yet.

"Look you stupid mutt, that's not Ryou! That's Bakura and his back is hurting right now. Touch him again and I'll kill you, while he cheers me on!"

"Okay Okay! Chill man! Didn't mean ta hurt you, um...I gotta go now.." Joey made himself scarce pretty fast. I think the combination of my threats and the prospect that he just hurt Bakura, one of the acclaimed psychos, made him think, in his small brain, that he was in quite a bit of danger, and should leave quickly.

"That was pretty smooth. You didn't even have to draw blood to make him go away." Bakura relaxed against the back of his seat to try to ease the pain.

"Come here." I motioned for him to move over to my side of the table. He slid out, though he looked confused. He sat next to me. I pressed my back against the wall and pulled him, his back facing to me, toward me. I pushed my hand under his shirt gently massaging his torn back.

I didn't care if people were staring. To hell with them, I'm filthy rich. Let's see them say something to me! I was pleased as I heard Bakura's pleased sighs. Everyone knows if you rub an injury just the right way, it does the opposite of hurting1, at least that's what I've found...

"That feels so good..." He leaned his head against my shoulder.

"I'm glad. It would have been nice if I'd gotten to take you out on better circumstances though..." I whispered in his ear.

"I won't complain if you don't..." He looked back at me with a half lidded smile.

The waiter returned with our drinks. He tried not to look disturbed, because, though gay people were more accepted than before, they still weren't treated the same as a straight person. Not that I cared...

"What would you like to eat for lunch" I asked, looking down at him.

"I don't know Seto, you're looking quite delicious." He smirked playfully as the waiter shifted his weight from one foot to the other nervously.

"Seriously, let's not traumatize the person who will be serving our food." I chuckled. It's so fun to watch him terrorize people. Bakura slipped back to the other side of the table.

"You pick something, I trust your taste."

I did. I really don't remember what I picked. That wasn't really important to me. What was important was that I was with Bakura. It's nice to win one every now and then...

Well the least I can say is that he like it...

"I'll give you credit, you definately know how to treat someone!"

"I really try, at least for you."

"So, just how long have you had this 'thing' for me?" He asked leaning foward.

"Well...Since I saw you during duelest kingdom." I answered.

"What? We never met then, so how?"

"We were never formally introduced, but I saw you, during my duel with Pegasus. I knew it wasn't Ryou, because Ryou's not that outspoken, plus as you know, Ryou doesn't duel that much. You spoke like a person who does know what he's doing."

"You started liking me off that alone?"

"Yes."

"Wow...Why didn't I notice this before..."

"I'm not surprised you didn't. After all, It's not like I said anything to you." I leaned back against the seat.

"You should have though."

"What? Why?"

"Because, it's not like I'd have turned you down."

"Say that again!"

"I do like you Kaiba. You have that 'I'm a bastard, but I'm a KICK ASS bastard' attitude. I like that. I need someone who's like me, you know? Despite common beliefs, I'm not a complete cold blooded ass."

"Wow...I wish I knew that before...It woulda saved me a lot of trouble and insecurity..."

"Don't be silly, you're Seto Kaiba, you can have anything you want! Am I right?" He smiled and placed a hand on my cheek.

I nodded. He was the only person who could ever make me so dumbstruck...I'd have given him anything if he'd asked for it. He had the power to make me act against my normal behavior..But I was beginning to like this other side of me, the one I wasn't even aware of.

"Hey Kaiba!" I groaned recognizing that voice. Yugi...Great.

"Yeah, what?"

"I never thought I'd see you here! Oh hey Bakura!" Yugi took a quick glance at the white haired yami.

"You knew it was me?"

"Well yeah. You're kind of distinctive. I mean, white hair, and all."

"No, I mean you could tell I wasn't Ryou?"

"Sure, considering Ryou's with Yami and all..."

"Oh, right." Bakura looked away with a scowl.

"What is this the meeting place of all you geeks." I asked, slightly annoyed. First the mutt, then the pipsqueak. What next!

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked puzzled.

"Well the dog is here, with dice boy. Then you show up..."

"Joey's here? Well I'm goin to go find him then." He stopped and looked at me, then Bakura. "Have fun on your date!" He giggled leaving in a haste.

"How the hell does he do that?"

"Do what?" I looked at Bakura, in question.

"Be so damn observant! No one else would have realized that...Even if I wore a sign that said 'we're on a date'."

"I don't care about him. He annoys me. All of his stupid friends do too..."

"I know what you mean, I don't like Ryou's friends. But then, my friends aren't exactly tolerable either..." I knew instantly he meant Malik and Marik.

"But at least your friends provide entertainment..."

"You havn't seen entertainment until you've seen them drunk...I still, to this day, see pink spots2 in Marik's hair from when he and Malik were playing with red Sharpie Markers."

"I bet that was a sight to see." I raised an eyebrow at the thought of Malik and Marik doodling on eachother with Markers...They are odd ones...

"Though Marik was more entertaining." He smiled.

"Are you talking about me?" I heard that voice...the one that only a psycho could have...only a specific psycho...

"Marik? You followed us didn't you!" Bakura growled.

"What is with you people? Is there a neon sign that says 'hey everyone bug us! We're not doing anything special'? If there is where's the fucking off button!" I seethed, angry at the third interuption.

"We were just curious Bakura! We saw you leave with him, and-"

"I don't want to hear it! Go away!" Bakura was also getting angry.

They didn't listen. But why would they? I mean it's not like we asked them to go away...That was sarcasm, people...

They pushed us over and Malik sat next to me, while Marik sat next to Bakura. I didn't like the way Marik was eyeing Bakura.

"Go away before I mutilate your face with this fork!" Bakura growled threateningly. I believed he would do it too. Part of me really wanted to see that...

"Oh come on Kura!"

"You're not allowed to call me that! And get away from me! Bastard..."

"We weren't laughing AT you Kura! We promise!" Malik said, trying to be innocent, but Malik's a lunatic and it doesn't really work for him.

"I don't care I'm busy! Go throw squirrels at old people, or what ever you freaks do!"

"What are you so busy doing, that you can't talk to your friends?" Marik and Malik asked at the same time, almost making it sound like one voice...That's...freaky...

"First off, don't use the term friends, it makes me wretch, second," He started pushing Marik off the seat so he could get out of the booth. He pulled Malik out from my side and pulled me out. "I'm trying to seduce a certain brunette! So don't get in my way!"

He pulled me along as we headed toward the exit. To be quite honest I was greatful. There was just too many people we knew there...Or should I say, 'wish we didn't know'?

"I can't believe them! Oh! They're so damn lucky! I could have just killed them right there! And not even felt bad about it!"

"I know what to ask for for christmas then..." I chuckled as he nudged me lightly with his elbow.

"Just kidding! Though, that would be something to watch! With your twisted thinking, I know it would be something painful..." I laughed again as he twined his arm around mine.  
"Oh man...I'm still hungry...Damn Ishtars...I never got to finish my food..." He leaned his head against my shoulder.

"Then lets go to a place those losers won't be able to go to."

"Sounds good."

We returned to my limo in search of a different place. We wound up at a nice little place that was in a building three stories from the ground. The greatest part was that it was facing the water. Right where the sun would set.

"Oh wow!" Bakura leaned to put his hands on the glass and stare out at the beautiful scenery.

"Nice huh?"

"Oh yeah! I've never seen something so awsome!"

I smiled. He looked gorgeous standing against the light of the setting sun. He sparkled like a diamond, with the orange light reflecting off his silvery hair and pale skin.

"You now, Seto, I'm really enjoying myself, despite tghe annoyance of a few someones..." He growled, which was actually rather cute.

"You can say that again!" I laughed.

"I just thought of something..." He said, as if a lightbulb had gone off.

"And what would that be?"

"We just left the Ishtars with our bill..."

I realized what he said was true and a began to laugh.

"It was an unintentional revenge tactic...That is so cool!" He said with a psychotic glee, that couldn't have worked so well on any one but him.

"I guess you got your wish...They paid for messing with you...Or are washing dishes...either way.." I stepped closer to him.

"Thank you Seto." He leaned against me.

"For what?"

"For actually caring about me. I never really had someone do that. I've wanted it, but who am I to ask for something that I know no one would want to give me? I felt so damn useless when I couldn't do something so simple as cook. No one ever takes the time to help me. They assume I'm bad because of what I've done in the past. I'm sceptical of people. To be honest I thought you were just playing at first, but when you threatened the mutt, I realized you weren't and it made me really happy...I really don't want to be alone..."

I wrapped my arms around him and listened to him. He was full of emotions people never got the chance to see. The ones who didn't want to take the time, were the ones he was willing to show his true self to. They were fools. I would have killed to have him open up to me, but luckily I didn't have to...

"So thank you...Let's make this work since you seem so serious...And please..Just promise you wont break me anymore than I already am. If you see that in the future, then don't lead me on..."

"I won't hurt you, I'm going to help you heal. I see what those idiots don't. They may never see, but I do." I rested my head on his as we both watched the sunset.

It was a nice ending to a day that started so miserable, for both of us.

1 It seems like when you get a bad injury the more you touch it the better it feels. I've had mumerous people tell me this, and I too, when I had my kitchen accident, have experienced it. Maybe I'm a freak, I don't know, but it just seems like rubbing an injury feels good...I'm a psycho...Just ignore me...

2 Have you ever marked your hair or something fabric with a red sharpie? You Know how it turns from red to pink after the first few washes right?

Leo: Okay, so that part was a little shorter than the last one, but not by too much (just three pages...) Anyways, I hope you liked this one. I'm planning on the next chapter to be the last. But for those of you who like the BakuraxSeto concept, if you can deal with Yami too, then I'll be posting a new fic (cause I have no life...) with BakuraxSetoxYami. Bakura gets pregnant in that one too... Bakura: What! That's it! He doesn't kiss me?  
Leo: He does later! I promise!  
Seto: Yeah, I'm kinda feeling gipped here.  
Malik: Wow! You've corrupted the priest!  
Leo: What the hell are you doing here!  
Bakura: You always show up where you're not wanted! Marik: Hey don't leave me out!  
Leo: Okay people! There are too many people in my author's note! Sorry Malik and Marik but you've been booted off the note.  
Malik and Marik: Aw! Leo: Okay, back to the point. Last chapter should be up soon! Ja!  
Bakura and Seto: Hug the readers


	3. Three little words

Leo: Hello! The last chapter! I know, it's sad...but I'll put more stories up! I need something to do with my free time! Cheysuli: To be honest, I just threw Yugi in for fun! Marik and Malik are supposedly a couple in this, though you really can't tell, but Marik's a big tease and was just messing with Kura! I'm actually going to put up a little one shot eventually titled "Unintentional Revenge tactics" which basically describes what the Ishtars had to do to pay for the bill that was left on them. It'll be short but funny none the less. Or I might just make it a bonus chapter. Either way...My plans are to put the Mpreg Kura fic up when this is done, so it should be up soon! I've been working on it! So I actually got a bit done! And I had to throw in come seriousness at the end! I'm glad you enjoyed! YamiMisao: I should have made Anzu show up! That would have made Bakura go all deranged! But then this fic would end up with Bakura in prison if I did that...As I mentioned the new fic will be up soon! You like that one! T.Lei: Thank you! As I can see you like my writing! Makes me so happy! You even put up with my typos...My reviewers are great!  
Bakura: Here comes the water works.  
Seto: Oh come on Leo! Be a little more manly please!  
Leo: Shut up! I can have you 'accidentally' hit by a car you know! Bakura: You wouldn't do that so don't threat, you chicken head. You adore both of us too much.  
Leo: I hate it when you're right...OKay, on to the finale! Last chapter this one takes place a few months after the first two! And it's mixed POVs!

You Can Say That Again Part 3

(Seto)

I sat in my office waiting for six o'clock to come. Bakura and I were going to a get together the Yugi clan was having. Though we much would have rather gone out alone, just the two of us. We'd already agreed to this, so we couldn't back out and not have it be noticed...You know it'd go something like:

Mutt: Hey Kaiba left! Hey Bakura's gone too!

Yugi: Smiles innocently but says nothing

Otogi: Dude, you don't think-?

Tristan: Oh I always knew they were weird!

Yami: Kaiba's with the thief? I saw that coming. They're perfect for each other, both lowlifes.

everyone laughs, except Yugi who chews them out about it, cause he's the only one with a heart

Now I don't want that. I'm rich, but I don't think even I could get out of mass murder, which is what I would do in a case like that. Of course this meant that Bakura and I had to act normal around them or we'd get a situation like:

Yami: You're with the thief? What's wrong with you Kaiba! You can BUY more than that!

Joey: Yeah man! He's a scum bag, even if there's not much to say about you...I mean you're a scum bag too, but still...

Me: Shut up mutt!

Joey: Who are you calling mutt?

Tea: Oh my god! You're TOGETHER! I never would have though! At top of her lungs

Bakura: Shut up or I'll send you to the god damn shadow realm! Also at top of lungs

Yugi: you guys stop! It isn't right to treat them like this!

Yami: But aibou! He sneers at us It's just so funny to see them together! I'm mean they're both complete creeps, they fit together so well!

Bakura and I: start on a rampage to kill them

This would also be bad. For the very purpose that we would both end up in jail. But either way, we were obligated to go. But even if we could spend real time together there, that didn't mean we didn't have to on the way there.

I stared at the clock as it hit 6:00. I grabbed my coat, the long cool one, and my dueling deck (tch, you know I don't go anywhere without it! So why ask?) and I headed out the door and into the elevator, which would take me to the parking lot floor, where I would proceed into my limo.

I climbed in, directing the driver to pick up my lover. As we pulled up, Bakura came out the door. He locked it quickly and came running toward me, with his white spiky hair flowing behind him.

The light bounced off him and he looked like an angel. No, I'm not hallucinating, did I spell that right? What! I don't use that word often, so don't patronize me! Yes I know what that means! It means to treat in a condescending manner! No, I did not just read that out of a "Webster Illustrated: Contemporary Dictionary". No, I'm not lying morbidly while holding said book.

Okay, moving on! I opened the door and got out. He jumped into my arms and nuzzled his face into my neck. A sign of affection I'd begun to like after these few months.

"Afternoon, baby!" He smiled at me. I'd even gotten used to him calling me things like that. I was actually beginning to like the nick name, Seto-chan.

"You ready to go to a loser's party?" I smirked ass he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Of course not! But I promised Ryou, and though he gets on my nerves a lot I still try not to totally disappoint him. I don't think it's going to matter though. I'm always going to be, that filthy thief to all his friends."

"You're not to me." I held him closer running a hand through those spiky locks. "Mmm...You smell good."

"New shampoo, I smell like a coconut!" He laughed flashing another smile.

"I wish we didn't have to go but we better get going." I said pulling him into the limo with me.

"Okay, the sooner we get this over with the better." He closed the door and snuggled next to me. It was funny how affectionate we could be, considering everyone thought he was just an evil, vicious, cruel thief.

(Bakura)

I wished I'd never made that stupid promise to Ryou. Of course I wasn't the only one suckered into going. Little Mokuba had sweet talked his big brother into going. So I wouldn't be entirely alone.

Arriving at the location of the loser fest (Yugi's group's little 'get together') we rode up the block a little, to get out and walk, so they wouldn't get all suspicious. It was bad enough Yugi knew. But at least he would keep a secret.

I hated having to pretend there was nothing between us, but I also understood that niether of us wanted the attention from the loser squat that we would, no doubt, get.

"Hey yami! Hitched a ride from Kaiba?" I bit my lip and turned around to see Ryou, with Yami of course.

"Yeah, I was walking and he saw me. I didn't want to walk all that way and he offered a ride..so I took it."

"I'm surprised you even showed up thief. I figured you'd find this not worth your time. After all it's not like you make an effort to befriend anyone. Except maybe Kaiba. But then he didn't want to come either..." Yami smiled with eyes half lidded in amusement. Bastard.

"Shut up you self righteous bastard! I don't hate your 'friends', it's YOU I don't like! And I don't want to be around people who think you're such the great guy, Pharaoh who can do no wrong! That's crap! Now, I've agreed to behave myself, but you have to agree to leave me the hell alone!" I retorted.

"Bakura, don't bother with him. He's just trying to get under your skin. You get used to ignoring it after a while." Seto said, acting like it really didn't matter to him.

"Hey Seto, you brought your cards right?" I smiled as I got an idea.

"Of course, why?" He feigned confusion. He knew EXACTLY what I was getting at.

"Wanna duel? I'm sure it'd be much more intersting than hanging with them. And I'm sure they'd enjoy watching if nothing else." I suggested.

"That might actually be worth seeing." Yami commented from the background.

"You guys are gonna duel?" Joey asked as we entered the game shop.

"Can we watch, mate?" Valon1 asked looking back at us from his spot on the couch, where he was sitting indian style.

"Well Kaiba?"

"Fine, you're on. We need duel disks though, if we're going to have an audience. I don't have one with me." Seto answered.

"I got ya covered!" Joey gave me his duel disk and got another one from Yugi to give to Seto. Oh, this was going to be fun! I wished I'd thought of this earlier when I was sulking about the whole 'party'. It wouldn't be so bad now that I was in the spot light.

"Let's go out back then?" I smiled and we left. Everyone followed, grabbing chairs and stuff. And when I say everyone, I mean EVERYONE! Including the Ishtars, and the Atlanteans the Yugi group came in contact during the uprising of the whole Oricalcos thing.

I passed by one of these said Atlanteans, Dartz, I believe his name was. I couldn't help but blurt out the thought that crossed my mind.

"Wow...How did you get your hair that long? Have you ever cut it?" I expected him to look at me like I was a lunatic. Strange enough he didn't.

"Well, when you're 10,000 years old it's not that hard. And yes." He smiled.

"I know where you're coming from man, though you're 5000 years older than me..."

"Take him down, white haired guy!" I looked over to see the red headed Alister sitting in a lawn chair anxious to see the duel.

"He's still morbidly obsessed with seeing Kaiba lose." the white haired Atlantean shook his head. (yay I'm not the only white haired guy! Ryou doesn't count, because he's more of a girl)

"We all have our quirks. You ready Kaiba?" I grinned stepping out in the middle of the open space.

"I hope you're ready to lose!" He held his arm out as the duel disk beeped and unfolded itself. Mine did the same. We both pushed out decks into the deck dray and began.

"I'll start if you don't mind." I drew a card. " Giant germ in attack mode! One card face down, that ends my turn!"

(Seto)

A giant germ in attack mode and a card face down. A simple move. Tch, that's what you think. He's the one that almost beat Yami during battle city. He was closer to it than I was.

Due to the very fact that you're probably tired of hearing all the intricate details of every battle played, I'll do you a favor an skip to the last turn. What do you mean you think I'm doing it because I don't feel like writing it out? Are you patronizing me? Yes, I like that word...You have a problem with that?

Well...He won..And no, I didn't let him win. He did it on his own. Three darknecrofears boosted to 2500 each, plus the points I lost from attacking giant germ...He strung me along like he did to Yami, but at least he was merciful, he gave me the chance to forfeit. I didn't, but he gave me the opportunity.

"YEEEEESSSSS! Go white haired guy!" Alister, annoying biker who kinda looks like a chick, cheered. He hated me even though I never did anything to him.

"His name's, Bakura." Rafael said in the deep monotone voice of his.

"I didn't reem you too badly, did I Seto?" He looked at me cutely.

"I'll win next time." I reply giving him a hidden look.

"Looks like the thief stepped above you Kaiba." Yami sneered. "Maybe this means you'll stop challenging me all the time."

"Leave him alone, Pharaoh! It was just a friendly game." Bakura spat, not liking the way Yami was talking to me.

"Yeah, you like to ruin people's fun don't you, pharaoh?" Marik commented...Uh oh.

"What's it to you Marik!"

"Stop it guys!" Yugi tried to coax, but the fight broke out and there was nothing he could do.

Bakura and Yami were trying to claw through the people holding them back to get to each other.

"Stop this nonsense!"

"Marik, you're not supposed to be helping Bakura! You're supposed to be stopping him!" Malik called to his crazy yami.

"I don't care if Ryou likes you! I don't! You never have anything nice to say to me! And I haven't even done anything! And you wonder why I hate you!" Bakura rampaged.

"Child...I'm warning you. If you don't quit this idiocy I'm going to make you wish you hadn't started to begin with. We're not here to watch you act like grudge holding fools." Dartz, who's really not that bad a guy now (He's got a good vocabulary too and he still creeps me out), warned to Bakura, then Yami.

"I'd listen if I were you." Christ, his little daughter (who's really over 10,000 years old..) commented. Iron heart nodded.

Bakura kept thrashing as well as Yami. I heard a low growling, that wasn't coming from Bakura. I knew what that sound was...It was hell breaking loose.

Before either of them had a clue what was going on they were both kissing the floor. Then they found themselves headlocked by a certain white haired Atlantean...

"Now, you will both behave...Am I correct?" he asked and they both nodded their heads quickly. Not wanting to face the wrath of Dartz...

I went over to retrieve my lover, who was shaking his head of the shock that was apparent on his face.

"Man...I hope I'm that alert when I'm that age..." He said to me.

"I heard that."

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, as he looked over his shoulder to see two gold eyes staring at him.

"Now do behave, I'm getting too old to babysit children that aren't mine." Not that you could really tell he was any older than 30...

Everything became sorta peaceful again. I kept Bakura as far away from Yami (of course not too close to me) as I possibly could. Not that I cared for Yami's safety, he could hang himself from a cliff for all I care, it was Bakura I didn't want to get hurt. Whether by Yami or the crazy long haired one... 

(Bakura)

"So, you and Kaiba do anything interesting yet?" Marik asked popping up next to me. I nearly jumped.

"Marik! Why do you do that!" I shrieked. I then took a second to actually comprehend the question. "Gah!" I blushed profusely.

"Oh my ra, you did!"

"Shut up Marik!" I whispered harshly, ready to knock his lights out.

"Well come on, spill! What'd you do? I bet he looks good under all those clothes."

I found my mind begin to wander, then I mentally and physically smacked myself. "Stop! You weirdo! I'm not talking to YOU about that! I'd talk to Malik about it before you!"

"Oh?" I turned to see Malik standing there. "And what was with leaving us the bill! Do you know the hell we went through to pay for that?"

"That's the price of following me." I glared at him.

"Oh please! You owe us now! So..what happened with you too?" Malik asked.

"You are freaks you know that? I'm not telling you crap! What he and I do on our own time is none of your business!" Which was said very loudly, which drew much attention to myself.

"Yami, you're with someone?" Ryou looked over at me as a blush dominated my face.

"I..uh..."

"Well who is is Bakura?" Joey smiled at me.

"That's great Bakura!" Yugi bounced. I don't think he could possibly hate anyone or thing...I don't think it's possible. I'm supposedly his 'enemy' as pharaoh puts it, but he has no problem treating me like his friend.

"Who'da thought..." Tea, annoying bitch she is, smiled.

"I think it's great! Hopefully it's easier for him than it is for me," Mai conversed with Tea. I could understand her dilema, she had Valon constantly after her...But at least Joey wasn't anymore.

"So who is it yami?" Ryou asked biting off a piece of celery.

"I'd rather not say," I laughed nervously.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad!"

"Just leave him alone, if he doesn't want to say, he shouldn't have to." Seto saved me. God I love him.

"Oh please, I'm sure you're at least a little curious yourself." Yami rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not, because I know who it is, so leave him alone." Several gasps were heard after that. Only Malik, Marik, Mokuba and Yugi (I assumed he knew) didn't make any sort of surprised gasp.

"You know? What'd you spy on him? I have a hard time believing the thief would confide in you of his own accord. Did you black mail him? That's the only reasonable thing I can think of," the pharaoh stated shocked.

"I hate to agree..." Joey mumbled. "But I think he's right. It wouldn't surprise me if you were stalking him."

I could tell Seto was getting angry...And I forsaw our secret being blown before we left...

I hate when I'm right, but part of me wanted it.

"Look you assholes..." Seto started, clearly biting his tongue so as not to curse in front of the kids: Mokuba and Christ. "I'll have you know the reason I know who it is, is because I'M WHO HE'S WITH, YOU DAMN LOSERS!"

I felt a blush creep across my cheeks.

"If you've got a problem with that then you can all go to hell!" Being unsuccessful at sensoring himself.

Everyone was too speechless to say anything.

I, unable to stop myself, walked over to him. I leaned against him and pulled him into a heated kiss. I don't know what made me do it, but I couldn't stop myself.

He fell into it, quickly losing his anger as our tongues intertwined. We completely ignored what everyone around us was doing. Despite common knowledge, he really was quite a sensitive guy.

He wrapped in arm around my waist, his other hand finding itself running through my hair. I loved the sensation I got when he kissed me like that. I felt alive. I mean emotionally alive. I knew he really loved me. And I couldn't be happier. 

(Seto)

I opened my big mouth. I got quite a kiss out of it, but that's not the point.

"Well it's about time."

We broke apart very quickly and looked at Yami, the owner of the voice that spoke that comment.

"What do you mean, 'it's about time'?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"WE been all waiting patiently for the two of you to just announce it. As if we couldn't tell what was going on...I mean Bakura's been unusually...happy and you've been acting like a love sick pup. Once you put two and two together, it makes sense." He smiled.

"Then why all the questioning?" Bakura asked as confused as I.

"To piss Kaiba off," Joey smiled, "cause we all know he's got a quick temper." I growled ready to know the blonde's lights out.

"Don't be mad yami..." Ryou spoke softly, "they had some help."

"Ryou! It's bad enough you helped Seto's plan before, when all you really had to do was tell him to talk to me! Now you're setting us up like this? Oh ra, Ryou!" Bakura scowled.

"Wait! You knew about that?" I asked sheepishly, a very uncharacteristic thing of me to do.

"Of course. Ryou's got a big mouth. There's nothing he keeps from me."

"Oh..." I looked down.

""I'm not mad at you, that was months ago, but I am mad at the rest of you!" He glared at the others.

"Oh come on, you two would never have said anything about it on your own!" Malik grinned leaning against his yami.

"What's your point?" I growled, getting irritated.

"Be happy, will you?" Mutt said, "Finding love is not something to be ashamed of!"

"Yeah, well it doesn't help when you all seemed to hate us anyways..." Bakura sighed.

"Child, do you know what assumming does?" Dartz smiled lightly looking at both of us. Damn it, he was in on this too! God, these people spare no expense when trying to get information out of people...Bastards. "It makes you look like complete asses. Now quit being fools and get back to sucking face with eachother!"

"Papa!" Christ gasped, along with everyone else. The guy who has the most class of all of us just spoke from the tone of a teenager and made it work...That deserves an applaude people.

"What? I can't be politically correct all the time!"

I looked back at Bakura. He looked at me. Ignoring the cheers and whistles, I kissed him again and loved every second of it...I pulled back a minute or two later.

"Come live with me," I whispered into his ear.

"Okay," He replied snuggling into my arms and resting his head on my shoulder.

"That's what I'm talking about!" I looked over at Mutt, who was cheering like an idiot. His stupid smile did not fade either.

"Let's go koi." i whispered to the white haired god in my arms. "We'll see you obnoxious losers later," I spoke mainly to Joey. I mean, though some of the others are losers too, Joey is like god of all losers!

"Now that's our Kaiba." Yami smirked.

"Seto! Can I stay for a while?" Mokuba looked up at me.

"As long as you call Roland to pick you up. I will not have you walking around Domino at night." I answered.

"I'll bring him home." Dartz offered. I had to think about that one for a second...Did I really want the guy who took my soul, driving my little brother home? Wait...take my soul? I'm starting to sound like Yami! Tch! Take my soul! Yeah right! No, I'm NOT doubting myself! Shut up!

"You can drive!" Everyone else said in unison.

"You people have very little faith in me don't you? I'm old, not incapable!" Again if you were to look at him you'd say, old...what is 30 considered old now? And even that might be pushing how old he looks. More like 20...But he DOES have a daughter between 10 and 13 looking...So I'd doubt him to be 20.

"As long as he comes back with his soul, It's okay." Mokuba smiled from ear to ear.

"You're never going to let that one go are you?" He huffed, which looked funny on him.

"I think you can answer that question on your own."

"Modern day children and your lack of respect!"

"Oh don't feel offended, he's like that to everyone, except me of course!" Bakura smiled.

"Okay, then let's get outta here."

"Yeah I have to get packing!" Bakura grinned excitedly.

"Oh, to hell with that! I'll buy you what you need!" Bakura erupted in a fit of laughter as I picked him up and carried him through the gameshop, toward the outside door.

"I love you Seto..." He murmered against my chest.

"Glad to hear, because you're stuck with me now and I'm not letting you go either."

"Don't worry about me leaving, I'll die first."

"Good. You know I love you right?" I nestled my face into his hair and smiled as he nodded. "So, now what do you say we go get you aquainted with your new home...and maybe draft out a way to get back at those dorks?"

"Oh, that sounds good! Lead the way baby!"

Theeeee End!

Leo: well I think that's the end of it. But now that I'm done I can work on my SetoxBakuraxYami fic.  
I posted some fanart with Seto and Bakura in them on my account at Media miner, I have a link to it on my proflie page, check it out if you're interested! Tell me what you think!

1Dartz, Valon, Alister, Rafael Ironheart and Christ are from the doom sga. I personally like these characters. If you want more info on these people or on the Doom saga go to where you can read over each episode and get screen shots to go with it. It's good enough information that you'll be able to have 'seen' the series, with out actually watching it. 


End file.
